


Baby, It's Cold Outside

by DarkledMind



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Background chronic pain, Christmas, Consensual Drugging, Consensual Non-Consent, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Hallucinations, Jon gets manhandled, M/M, Purple Prose, Sexual Roleplay, super fluffy, the warning is there just in case
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:15:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28233762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkledMind/pseuds/DarkledMind
Summary: Elias stands, follows him to the door. Jon raises an eyebrow, smiles. Then Elias says, "Baby, it's cold outside." There is a thin smirk, which only grows as Jon's eyes widen. Oh, they were doing that tonight?
Relationships: Elias Bouchard/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Comments: 3
Kudos: 61





	Baby, It's Cold Outside

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IneffableAlien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IneffableAlien/gifts).



> This is a gift to Alien, in tribute to the simp server.

"I really can't stay." Jon smiles, stands. He is warm; he is content. It really has been a long night, and a lovely evening. He looks around the roomy apartment, the fireplace roaring, glowing, and the wine flowing freely between him and Elias. His gaze falls to the window. Snow is falling. He frowns a touch, sighs. He knew weather was going to be bad, but he never thought it would be like this, with swirling snow and big, fluffy flakes. It was beautiful, but he knew it would be painfully bitter. He takes a steadying breath, prepares himself for the cold, and goes to grab his jacket.

Elias stands, follows him to the door. Jon raises an eyebrow, smiles. Then Elias says, "Baby, it's cold outside." There is a thin smirk, which only grows as Jon's eyes widen. Oh, they were doing that tonight?

His cheeks flush, he turns from Elias. Right. He could do this. Elias steps forward, places a hand on his arm. Jon jerks back, like he is supposed to do, like they had agreed upon. "I gotta go away," he says, voice firm. He sets his jaw and glares at Elias, tries to hide the sparkle of anticipation in his eyes.

"Baby—it's cold outside," Elias insists with a widening grin. His eyes are sharp, cast in firelight. Jon trembles. This is happening. He can see the hunger in his eyes, behind the wine. This is happening.

"This evening has been—" Elias interrupts Jon by pulling him into his arms. The air leaves Jon gently. He presses his hand to Elias's chest to keep himself steady. He is giddy, anxious, and scared all at once.

Elias responds by lacing his fingers with Jon's, kissing his knuckles with feather soft brushes. It makes Jon's knees weak, makes his heart flutter. "Been hoping that you'd drop in." 

Jon swallows thickly. His skin tingles; he is distant from the wine. The other stuff hasn't even kicked in yet. "... so very nice."

Elias tuts, shakes his head in a chastising manner. He kisses his hands again, over each and every scar. "I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice." There was almost a song behind it.

Jon shakes his head, chest tightening. He yanks his hand back. Elias frowns in play concern, tucks Jon's hair from his eyes. "Beautiful, what's your hurry?"

Jon forgets his lines, distracted by the gentle touch at his temple, and Something Else. He takes a deep breath, tries to remember. His eyes water when nothing comes. "Uh. I uh—"

Elias just moves through it. He guides Jon along, back towards the couch. "Listen to the fireplace roar." This time he does sing, so softly. Jon nods, smiles with a small hiccup. His nerves start to unwind, like an opening of a great knot inside his chest. Oh, there it is. He giggles nervously, eyes still glistening.

He takes a deep breath, steadies himself. He can do this. They agreed upon everything several days before. He is still so scared. There is a tremor in his voice as he tries to sing back, "So really, I'd better scurry."

Elias smiles, nods, soothes Jon with soft caresses. "Beautiful, please don't hurry."

He tries to remember what the next line was. Ah yes, this was the tricky part. Jon considers, then nods. "Well, maybe just a half a drink more."

Elias tilts his head. Concern knits into his brow. "You sure?"

Jon nods, closes his eyes as every muscle in his body relaxes. It doesn't hurt anymore. All the pain built up from stress, gone. The air leaves him in a gasp as a muscle in his back twitches, then falls slack. "Yes."

Elias nods, pats his knee before he stands. "I'll put some records on while I pour." He leaves Jon to relax into the couch. Jon lets his head rest, arms slung over the back. The warmth of the wine spreads through him, and a foreign Something Else follows. It is—he thinks for the right word, and nothing comes out, so he settles with— _nice._ A record scratches, a soft carol begins, something old timey. Bing Crosby, he thinks. Jon closes his eyes, lets his thoughts wander.

Jon wants more. He always wants more, always wants to push his limits. Elias had started off with a small dose, as they agreed. Jon is drifting in and out of something wonderful, but there is still a flurry of thoughts, much like the snow outside. Damn it all; he wants to have fun tonight. So why not one more glass of drugged, mulled wine? Why not push his limits?

Elias comes back with a mug, just one. Elias has been more conservative with his drinking tonight, Jon realizes as he thinks back, but his own mug had always been full. He smiles to himself. He really should have been expecting this. Wasn't that part of the fun, though? Not knowing was the best part.

Elias pulls a tiny bottle with powder from his slacks. He uncorks it, and pours a small amount into the mug. He swirls it as he sits down next to Jon. Jon tries to sit up, and holds out his hand for the mug, but Elias shakes his head with a mischievous grin. He presses two fingers to Jon's chin, tilts his face. He parts Jon's lips with a thumb, and presses the mug to them.

Jon drinks greedily, the warm, spiced liquid running between his lips. Elias pours succulent warmth into his chest and stomach, a hand on his jaw, holding Jon in place. He breathes a happy, content sigh through his nose, and closes his eyes.

When the mug is empty, Elias sets it down, and settles next to Jon. Jon tucks into his side dreamily. They sit in front of the roaring fireplace for as long as Jon needs. Eventually he drifts to Elias's lap, nuzzles his cheek against his thigh. Elias reaches down to his hair, hums a tune at him. The warmth in Jon's chest expands out to his fingertips. It is hard to keep his eyes open, because the flames start to dance in a way he has never seen before. It is dizzying, beautiful. It is powerful, terrifying. The Something Else has really kicked in now. When he is ready, and only then, will they continue.

When Jon sits up, clears his throat, his whole body feels heavy, relaxed. "The neighbors might think---"

Elias, who was calm before, lazy before, slips into the game once more. He grins, his bright eyes are dark with hunger. "Baby, it's bad out there," he half speaks, half sings. His voice shivers through Jon.

He stands. He sways. This line comes to him easy. "Say, what's in this drink?" he barely manages before he tumbles.

The world spins, adrift in a sea of color. He expects it to hurt. He is heading right for the table, after all, and it is glass. Would he just go through it? He is moving so slowly. Just fall already. 

The air leaves him, and yet he doesn't fall, not really. Instead he hovers about half a meter above. He is warm, held in sturdy arms. The world moves, then his is placed gently onto the couch. "There, there," Elias purrs.

Jon blinks, head stuffed with fluffy snow and sugar plums. He takes a deep breath, and speaks with too many whispers, "I wish I knew how—"

Elias reaches out, touches his cheek tenderly. Jon is distracted by the warmth of his fingers, the smell of spices on his hands. He blinks, slowly, and looks to Elias. 

Elias is smiling at him. He pets Jon's cheek with such sweetness, that Jon thinks he might cry. "Your eyes are like starlight now." Jon believes him; he _feels_ his eyes dissolve to stardust.

"...to break this spell," Jon finishes, barely aware he is speaking at all. 

"I love you," Jon whispers. It tumbles from his lips, desperate and needy, but bare above a whisper. He _needs_ to hear it. He needs to hear it...

"I love you, too," Elias says back to him. Jon remembers, remembers that yes, he is seen, yes, he is known, yes, he is loved. 

"Mind if I move in closer?" Elias places a hand on his leg. Jon nods, and Elias shifts, pulls one of Jon half into his lap. He rubs in circles, leans down to kiss his knee.

Jon says the next line with a quiet laugh, "At least I'm gonna say that I tried."

Elias rubs further down, towards the inside of his thigh, kisses up his leg. "After all the lengths I have gone through, Jon?" The look Elias gives him sends a shock up his spine. That hunger is there. That desire laces like smoke between them.

Jon scrambles, genuinely scared for a moment. He breathes through his nose. He knows he is safe. He knows he is loved. Then he pauses, blinks, before he says, "That isn't the line." 

Elias winks and places a finger to his lips. Jon rolls his eyes fondly, and tries to stand, to pull himself up from the gravity of the couch. "I really can't stay."

Elias grabs his belt and pulls him. Jon lands with an oof. "I've gotten this far. Don't I deserve a reward?" He crawls on top of Jon, presses his face into his neck and starts with kisses. When he says his next line, he practically growls with smoky desire. "Baby, it's cold outside." Jon shudders, almost squeaks.

Elias takes a bit of flesh between his teeth and bites, pulls. Jon gasps, arches his chest into him. He laughs, and shoves at Elias. They still have more of the song to do, and Elias is making this very hard to finish. "Ah, you're very pushy, you know?"

Elias pulls back, sits into the couch again. He is beaming, unlike Jon has ever seen before. "I like to think of it as opportunistic." 

Jon shakes his head, softly snorts in amusement. "I simply must go." He tries to stand, and is actually able to get up this time.

"Baby, it's cold outside," Elias says, honey in his voice. Jon shivers with his own want. No, he has to finish the game.

"The answer is no," Jon says firmly, clenching his fists. He was trying so hard. The urge to give in to the touches, the dizziness, the warmth is so strong. He clears his throat, stands. He can do this.

"But baby... it's cold outside," Elias sings this time, and moves closer to Jon.

Jon tilts his chin up, holding onto his pride as best he can. He grips the back of the white couch. "The welcome has been..." The world is swimming; he can barely breathe.

Elias stands, circles the couch. He places a hand on Jon's thin shoulder, squeezes. "How lucky that you dropped in." He tucks his head into Jon's curls, and inhales.

Jon blinks. His head is so full. Thoughts stream in and out. He barely realizes when Elias pulls him to his broad chest. "... so nice and warm..." His breathing is shallow. He is so very warm. He holds onto Elias weakly, leans so that Elias is practically holding him upright.

Elias gently grasps his jaw, turns his head to the large window. The dark blue of the night, the glowing orange of the street lamps, and the dizzying streaks of white snow blur together. Jon thinks of Van Gogh. "Look out the window at that storm." Jon does. He stares, lost in the colors.

Time passes, he doesn't know how long. There is the quiet roar of the fire, the lonesome howl of wind. Elias strokes his cheek again, one thumb under his eyes. "Your lips look delicious."

He leans down, presses their lips together. Jon kisses back lazily, sloppily, only thinly aware of what was even happening to him. It was nice, loose, easy. No complicated thoughts, just colors and sensations. Elias pulls back with a cursory lick. "Oh, but they are. They are so very delicious."

Jon takes a shuddering breath. He remembers to breathe, even as Elias runs his thumb over his parted, wet lips. "Well, maybe just long enough for a cigarette."

Elias smiles at him. His head was rimmed in a halo of lights and diamonds. "You're right to stay. I have never seen such a blizzard before." He sets Jon back on the couch, and Jon falls into it like a rag doll.

Jon's mouth is dry. His voice is weak. He swallows, and laughs. "And I was supposed to quit."

Elias grabs a tin from the coffee table. He lights the thin cigarette between his lips, blows smoke out, before handing it over to Jon. Jon places it to his lips, and inhales. His lungs burn, and energy buzzes through him. It feels so different from smoking when sober.

Elias does not bother lighting his own cigarette. He looms over, squeezes Jon's thigh, before he leans down to nose at his neck. Jon breathes deeply, and lets him. Elias covers his neck in kisses, petting Jon all over. His sides, his hips, his chest. It feels all so very good. The cigarette goes out. Jon tries to sit up. "I've got to get home."

"Baby—you'll freeze out there." He is on top of Jon almost, pressing his hips into Jon's thigh. He tenderly sinks his teeth into the softness of Jon's neck. Gooseflesh covers Jon and he shivers. He tries to push Elias aside. Elias doesn't give like he is supposed to, doesn't move.

Yet, Elias still pulls back, but not because Jon actually pushed him. His soft touch becomes a grip on Jon's hip, fingers digging in, almost bruising. Jon gasps, arches into Elias. "It's up to your knees out there!" Elias growls, and he sounds genuinely frustrated. 

Jon smiles, triumphant, and relaxes further. "Not used to losing?"

Elias grazes his lips to Jon's ear. "That's not your line."

"You've really been grand," Jon tries to say firmly, and almost succeeds. He tries to sit up, but Elias uses the shift to pull Jon into his lap. He goes limp, falls into Elias's neck. He smells like his cologne, and salt, and something musky, and something dark. He nuzzles closer, into Elias's hairline, just behind his ear.

"But don't you see?" Elias squeezes his hips, moves to lace his fingers into Jon's hair. He does see. It is warm and safe. Elias whispers into his ear, sending a shiver through him, "I win either way."

Jon starts crying. It is all so much. He is lost in a sea of color and movement. He can practically feel Elias's lust mixing with his own, and it is all so much. He moves his hips, but Elias grabs, holds him still. "How can you do this thing to me?" Elias just strokes his hair, calms him with sweetness. Elias finallg moves his hips too, and Jon cries out happily.

Jon breathes, sniffles, tries to move away again. They need to finish their game. Elias holds him in place with a firm hand in his curls. "There's bound to be talk tomorrow," Jon whispers. He can do this. He is so close to being done. A tone resonates deep in Elias's chest. It rumbles through Jon. Elias then runs a hand down Jon's spine. He shivers. Every touch is making him tremble, and Jon decides he is so _hungry_

Elias is soft and playful as he says, "If you caught pneumonia and died?"

Jon doesn't move. Instead he wraps his arms around Elias's neck. He is so warm, and Jon is always so cold. "I really can't stay," he says, even as he pulls himself closer.

Elias presses in his hips, this time lifts him up. Jon hangs on, but he is so weak. He barely is able to keep his arms wrapped around his neck. Elias lays on top of him on the couch, presses them together. Jon lets out a shallow breath. His eyelids droop. "It's cold."

Elias smiles, presses their foreheads together. "It is very cold out there." They sit like that together, share the same breath. Jon is so dizzy, and so very hungry for Elias. He can taste him in the air they share. His breath quickens. His heartbeat thuds in his ears.

Elias tilts his jaw forward, captures Jon in a kiss. Tongues dance and slide, teeth nibble and drag. Jon plays with Elias's hair, sighs happily. Elias grabs his hips, pulls Jon up as he humps down. Jon whines, writhes. His cock is starting to get hard, and the drugged blood in his veins just makes this all feel so very good.

Jon is dizzy, short of breath. He ends the feverish kiss. He weakly slams his hand on Elias's shoulder in a final burst, the final line. "Okay, fine, just another drink then."

Elias sits up, straddling Jon. He puts a hand on his belt, undoes it with a clink. "That took a lot of convincing."

Jon laughs. He feels warm, happy down to his bones. Turned on, too, in an entirely new way. "Shut up."

Elias frees himself without taking his trousers off. He grabs Jon by the wrist, presses into his palm with a soft grunt. Jon wraps his fingers around his cock, and lazily starts to play with him, fondle him. Elias mouths and bites at Jon's neck. "You did very well, baby."

Jon sleepily enjoys the silken warmth, the weight of it in his hand. He enjoys the lips and teeth against his neck. He hums through his nose. "I finished the song."

Elias chuckles. He presses one final kiss to Jon's neck. "You did, and I am so _very_ proud of you."

Elias kisses him, fucks his mouth open with his tongue. Jon presses them together. Elias makes soft noises into the kiss, noises of lust and desire. Jon struggles for a moment, before Elias gets the hint and stops. "What's my reward? You said I got a reward if I finished."

Elias goes back to Jon's neck. "Well," he whispers, growls, "I thought I would tie you up with Christmas lights."

Jon giggles. He squeezes Elias's cock. Elias groans in approval, rolls his hips. "Oh?"

Elias nods, nuzzling closer to Jon, and pushing into his hand. "I have a ribbon picked out to gag you."

He all-out laughs this time. "Sounds festive."

Elias moves to look into Jon's eyes, sits up on his elbows. "Then I'm going to smack your arse, and tell you Happy Christmas."

Jon cackles. He stops stroking Elias, too lost to continue, as the air leaves him in soundless laughter. Elias laughs with him. He picks Jon up in his arms. Jon couldn't walk if he wanted. He wraps his arms around Elias's broad shoulders.

Jon breathes, giggles one last time. "Quick question. Do you love me or Christmas more?"

Elias tilts his head side to side, hums as if he is trying to decide. Jon smacks his chest, laughs more. Elias steals a kiss, silencing Jon effectively. A strand of saliva connects them, glistening in the dim light. "Happy Christmas, Jon."

Jon smiles, plays with Elias's collar, undoing a few buttons. "Happy Christmas. Stop avoiding my question."

Elias tosses him onto the bed with a bounce. Jon laughs, melts into the softness surrounding him. He feels _amazing._ Elias climbs onto the bed, and proceeds to make Jon forget everything, with the help of Christmas lights, a ribbon, and perhaps a festive paddle. Jon is extremely enthusiastic, fucks back without abandon, makes the most lecherous, debauched sounds. Nothing hurt, not even the paddle, and everything felt so, so good.

Afterwards, they lay next to each other in starry-eyed bliss. Jon looks around, and says with such awe, "There is glitter _everywhere._ "

Elias cackles. It sounds like bells. "I love you, Jon."

Jon rolls into Elias, curls into his arms. He brushes some glitter from Elias's chest. "I love you, too."

"Happy Christmas, Jon."

"Happy Christmas, Elias."


End file.
